Blood From a Stone
by BlurredCrash
Summary: Gargoyle AKA Matthew 'Matty' Hunter is the youngest member of the X-Men and has the ability to transform his body into organic stone, grow wings and fly. He is the youngest of the Hunter siblings, but also the quirkiest! What happens when a certain Russian hides a crush from the cheeky Gargoyle...
1. Chapter 1

OCs: Only Characters I own are the Hunter Siblings...

Matthew 'Matty' Hunter : Mutant Ability - Can Transform Body into Stone and is able to grow Stone Wings for (Although Weak) Flight : Youngest of the Hunter Siblings : Age - 17 (Main Character)

Karen Hunter : Mutant Ability - Weather Manipulation and Flight (Similar to Storm) : The Sister of the Hunter Siblings : Age - 28

David Hunter : Mutant Ability - Can Transform into a Demon-Like creature with Wings for Flight and can fire Blasts of Energy : Eldest and strongest of the Hunter Siblings : Age - 30

This story involves Slash (Male/Male)

POV - Matthew Hunter

"Matty! ...Matty! ...Earth to Matthew!" came the voice of the human alarm clock. "Bobby..." was all I could mumble before drifting back into La La land... "Don't make me do this Matt..." Bobby slyly said before freezing my toes, causing me to scream "Bobby! Not the toes!" and smack my head of the unfortunately placed shelf above my bed. Bobby Drake is my roommate and one of my best friends... Although... He's very impatient.

"Bobby... What time it?" I absently said, holding my head in pain from the shelf. "It's 6:30" Bobby coolly said. "6:30? But It's a Saturday?" I questioned my strangely eager friend. "Yeah I know, just get ready!" he beamed, throwing some of my clothes in my face...

...

I hadn't a clue why Bobby had awoken me this early... Until he dragged me into the Living Space - Everyone was standing there and shouted "Happy Birthday Matty!"

"Wait... Oh my God!" I almost squealed, suddenly remembering what day it was. "You forgot buddy?" Bobby questioned me, with a amused look. "No..." I badly lied. I looked back at the group; Many of my friends and some of the teachers were present including Kitty, Warren, Scott, Jean, Logan, Ororo, Emma, Professor Xavier and my older brother and sister - David and Karen. "Happy B'day little bro!" David said, tackling me and almost taking me down! Karen decided to approach me in a more subtle way: simply walking to me, bringing me into a hug and giving me a small kiss on the cheek. David patted me on the back and brought me into the group.

...

After opening all my presents, I was most pleasantly pleased with one particular present: Bobby, Kitty, Warren, Karen and David had all chipped in to buy me a 3DS! "Oh my God guys, you all chipped in for me?" I said happily, embracing as many of them as I could in one massive hug! "You guys are the best!" I added, ending the hug. "We knew you wanted the new Pokémon game and you didn't have the 3DS yet to play it so..." Kitty explained, cuddling up to Bobby as he spoke. "And we kinda owed you for helping us get together..." Bobby added, kissing Kitty on the cheek. "What's a wingman for? No pun intended" I replied, causing the others to laugh quietly.

"Oh hey, where's Piotr?" I asked as I realised he wasn't here. "Pete? Well... I don't know" Bobby simply said. "Piotr is... erm... Ill..." Warren murmured softly. "But he said he still wanted to give you his present and was wondering if you would come to our room to receive it..." he quickly added. "Aww, how sweet. Matty, you should go and see!" Karen said to me. "Sure! I'll go... Erm... Warren, where is your room?" I directly asked to Warren. "Oh! Follow me, I'll show you!" Warren suddenly burst, out of character. "Ok... see you guys later!" I said before leaving with Warren.

...

"So what's wrong with Pete?" I asked Warren, who was playing with his thumbs... He replied "Piotr is... Well... He was throwing up quite a bit last night..." Warren answered looking down. "And you had to help him?" I asked, assuming from the expression on his face. He nodded meekly and I said "Your a good pal for him y'know!" Warren smiled and even quietly giggled.

"Here's our room" Warren stated as we approached the door. He unlocked the door to allow us in. "Hey Piotr, Matthew is here..." Warren told the Russian who was sat on a chair on the opposite side of the room, currently painting. "Oh hey Matthew..." Piotr sighed. He seemed unhappy. "Are y'allright Pete? Warren said you were sick" I asked with concern. "Actually, I am feeling much better now" he said, smiling softly. He stood up and wandered of into the back room to retrieve his gift for me. He returned and handed me the gift, saying "Happy Birthday my friend!"

I looked at the gift. It was a painting of me, perched on the roof of the X-Mansion in my stone form, alongside an Aerodactyl which is my favourite Pokémon! "Pete! This is amazing!" I happily cheered, placing the painting down and bringing the big Russian into a hug! "N-n-no problem my friend!" he managed to say, returning the hug. "Seriously Piotr! I bet you spent ages on this!" I beamed. He simply replied in his strong Russian accent "Da..." I think I saw him blush slightly before he awkwardly turned away... "Pete... this is the best gift I've been given today... Thank you..." I added quietly. "Are you gonna come down to the living space with us?" I asked, breaking the awkwardness. "Da... I must change first... Please, wait downstairs for me" He replied. "Alright, c'mon Warren! I gotta show this to the others!" I beamed, practically skipping back to the living space. I was unaware of the fact that I had just left a tearful Russian behind in his room...


	2. Chapter 2

POV - Piotr 'Pete' Rasputin

Warren left with Matthew... I couldn't help but shed a tear... He loved the present, which was nice. However... I wish I could have done more... I wanted to do more than just give him than a painting... I wanted to... to... to be his... and for him to be mine... What am I thinking? It would never happen...

I cast away the thought and proceeded to change into some more fitting clothes, and hide away my current art project...

...

POV - Matthew 'Matty' Hunter

"Matty! It's amazing!" Kitty said amazed by Pete's artistic skill. "It beats our present..." Bobby gloomily said. "Bobby, the 3DS is amazing!" I comforted, reassuring him that I loved the gift. "But we didn't even think to get you a game to play on it..." Bobby admitted, looking like a kicked puppy. "Naww, Bobby! You guys all worked together to get me the one gift I really wanted! And the only game I want for it hasn't even been released yet!" I told him, giving him a pat on the back. He smiled again and said "When it's released, I'm gonna get you that game!" I laughed and turned to Warren who was itching to speak. He said "I was wondering if you wanted some flying lessons... If you weren't too busy that is..." I replied by answering "Sure! We could go now if y'want! Lunch doesn't start for another hour!" Warren smiled and led me to the training field.

...

"Just concentrate... Don't worry about falling" Warren tried reassuring me. "I think I'm gettin' the hang of this!" I beamed, flying faster than I was before. "You're doing great!" Warren praise, before performing a U-turn, changing direction. I almost fell as I attempted to mimic his maneuverer. I didn't however, and still managed to keep up with Warren (Although, I wasn't nearly as graceful as Warren...)

Warren slowed and allowed me to catch up. "I don't know how much harder it is to fly when your body is made from stone... But I imagine it's very difficult" Warren said. "Well I'm not ever gonna be as great as you, but I can still try!" I replied.

Suddenly, I noticed something coming towards us! "Warren watch out!" I yelled before knocking him away and taking the hit to my left wing! I felt the shot burning into my body, eating away at my stone wing... It was acid.

My wing became weak, and I began falling! I failed to stop my decent and I knocked Warren too far away to receive any help from him... I was falling... I closed my eyes, and braced for impact... Until I was caught. Somebody caught me, saved me. I tried to speak but my wing was in pain. I looked up at to see Pete looking down at me. "Matthew..." He began before noticing my 'melting' wing. "My friend... You are hurt... You need to return you your normal form" He said. I tried to do so, but it hurt too much, and my body rejected my wishes. "C-c-c-can't... H-h-hurts..." was all I could mutter as the acid reached the root of my wing. It stopped burning away and the pain subsided. Warren appeared, shocked at what he saw. "Matthew your wing, are you ok!?" He spoke with concern. "It'll... Heal..." I said before slowly blacking out...


	3. Chapter 3

POV - Matthew 'Matty' Hunter

"Who the hell did that to him..." "Is he ok..." "I'm gonna hurt that kid..." "Guys! He's awake!"

I woke up kinda groggily, and in front of a ton of people... Dr McCoy was their, assessing my wing which had been corroded by the blast of acid. "Matty! Are you ok?!" Kitty was first to ask me. I nodded "Yeah I'm alright... I guess you guys figured out what my weakness is?" I returned with a question. Dr McCoy answered "Your body is made from a rock alloy of mainly granite but also limestone. Limestone is a rock which is known for being weak to acid erosion - however, granite is quite resistant to this process. Thus, you're body is partially weak to acid substances. However... for your wings to function properly, they are built up from the weaker of the two rocks: Limestone, thus your wings are easily corroded by any form of acid. Even acid rain could harm your wings..." the Doctor lectured.

"Geez, that's gotta suck..." Bobby said standing next to Kitty. "I'm sorry I ruined your birthday..." Warren gloomily apologised. I tried to make him feel better - I stood up and gentley laid my hand on his shoulder "Warren, it wasn't your fault, I learned a lot from your flying lesson." Warren smiled, saying "Thank you..."

"I think your wing has fully rebuilt itself, you should go and enjoy the rest of your birthday" Dr McCoy said humbly. I smiled, thanked the doctor and left with my friends. "Where did Pete go?" I asked, suddenly realising his absence. "He was with us in the Medical Ward before, be he said he had to leave for some reason..." Kitty told me. I sighed and followed them. I still had about 6 hours of my birthday left, and I wasn't planning on wasting it! Warren left, saying he forgot something from his room. Suddenly, Bobby and Kitty both started to drag me towards their room to show me what movie we were going to watch...

...

POV - Warren Worthington

I had left some snacks for the movie night in mine and Piotr's room. I opened the room to my room. Piotr wasn't here, but that didn't matter. I left the snacks inside the back room.

I entered the back room to find it in a complete mess! Different colours of paint were splattered across the floor, brushes discarded and deposited in heaps of mess and half finished paintings ruined. Did Piotr go on a rampage? I didn't want to be the unlucky unfortunate who had to clean this up... Then out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something poking out from behind Piotr's desk. I slowly walked towards it, careful not to step in any paint, and pulled out what appeared to be a painting... It was somewhat blurry, and the paint was smudged, but it was a picture of a couple who appeared to be... kissing. I couldn't make out who was in the picture, but the only colours used to paint the people were greys and silvers - Strange colours for people.

Suddenly, I heard a door shut. Piotr was back, and he apparently had brought a mop and other cleaning up materials... "Warren? Why are you back so soon?" Piotr asked, puzzled. "I came back to collect some snacks... But... There seems to be a mess..." I told him, as he looked back awkwardly. "I was trying to tidy back room... But I made very big mess..." Piotr gloomily admitted. He looked very upset about something... "You don't need to clean the room" I said suddenly. Piotr looked confused and asked me to explain what I meant and I told him that it now looked more like an art room now; He laughed and said "Well my friend... You raise very good point" and put down the mop and cleaning materials; Then proceeded to sit on the edge of his bed and think. "Did you have any plans other than... cleaning?" I asked the seemingly still gloomy Russian. "No... I did not..." He replied, looking up sadly. Then I had an idea "Maybe you could come and watch the movie with us" I suggested to cheer up the Russian. He looked away for a moment in thought, then returned his gaze to me, and replied "I would like that... Da!" He stood up smiling and asked me to lead the way...

...

POV - Matthew 'Matty' Hunter

The movie hadn't even started yet, and Bobby and Kitty had already began snuggling up to each other. Cute... But it looks like the popcorn is out of bounds as now the whole bowl was closely placed in-between the happy couple... Whoop-de-flipping do... I hope Warren brings something tasty...

Right on cue, Warren appeared with unfortunately no snacks, but he had brought a guest - Pete! I hadn't gotten the chance to thank him yet. Just as I was about to however, Kitty was excited to see Pete joining us for the night and left Bobby guarding the popcorn to show him somewhere to sit. Kitty next put the movie into the DVD player, and we began the night...

...

Bored... I liked reading the Lord of the Rings books but I wasn't into the movies... Oh well, Warren had somehow managed to snatch the popcorn bowl from the happy couple and was now sharing it with me. We shared with Pete too. I was again, about to thank him for before but he suddenly left the room without saying a word... Odd. Warren just said that sometimes he likes a moment to think to himself... Alone...

After 30 minutes and no sign of the Russian, I was beginning to worry. Warren, Kitty and Bobby had all fallen asleep... So I turned the DVD player off, along with the TV and left to find Pete. He had left mine and Bobby's place quite a while ago now. He wasn't in the corridor outside my room, so I assumed he went back to his own room.

After tracing back my steps from my last visit to Warren and Pete's room, I finally found it. The door was slightly opened, so I slowly entered: What I came to find was unexpected...

Pete was there... Sat down shirtless, with his head in his hands and crying. "Pete?" I spoke quietly, trying not to startle him. He looked up slowly, the face was one I couldn't forget: Pete, a big, strong man... Looking broken. Pete actually looked defeated... But why? I approached him, showing concern in my voice "What's wrong Pete?"

Instead of answering, he looked away, seemingly embarrassed from the fact that I had just found him like this. I placed my hand on his shoulder, but he flinched at the touch of it. He was a wreck. "Is there a reason you're like this? Cause if there is, I can help y'know" I asked with concern. He proceeded to mumble a few things... mostly in Russian... Then looked up at me... He spoke quietly "You're beautiful..."

...

Piotr 'Pete' Rasputin

"Beautiful? Whadya mean?" Matthew asked, confused. I was afraid this would happen... But I had started now - I must finish. "Your body is... Beautiful... Your eyes... Your hair... Your personality... Your voice... Your stone body..." I could have given compliments for hours, but that would not get me what I wanted. All of a sudden, I gained a sudden boost of confidence, and did something stupid: I held out my arms, pulled Matthew in closer and... Kissed him... I feared he'd try to pull back, scream for help or even change form and attack me... But he didn't... He allowed the kiss to last for what felt like eternity... Until I ended it myself. He then looked into my eyes with his beautiful brown ones... And did something I really didn't expect... He returned the kiss! I was mesmerised by the kiss... The kiss... This was actually happening... This was actually happening? I had to question myself...

When the second kiss ended, he said "Well... That was... Wow..." Speechless, and unable to fully finished his sentence, I finished it for him "Beautiful..." "Yeah..."

He let his body fall into my chest. His heartbeat was fast... Scarily fast... He began to giggle little. "Why are you laughing my..." I began to ask, suddenly realising that I couldn't call him 'My Friend'. "Boyfriend?" He asked. "Dah..." I replied. Suddenly, his body began to change in temperature, getting colder and he began to change to his stone form... His body became harder and his wings sprouted. "Matthew, your body..." I began before being interrupted by "Whoops! I'm sorry I got excited and really happy, and this always happens when I'm excited and..." I placed a finger on his stone lips and finished "Your body is beautiful" And I began to change form myself, my body becoming stronger, and made from pure steel. "And you're shiny" Matthew said, actually managing to make me laugh! "You're very funny! I am glad I fell for you my... boyfriend" I said boldly. "It was you who caught me wasn't it?" He charmingly replied, somehow pulling me a foot and a half lower for another kiss. This kiss however was... different. Cold steel met equally cold stone... The kiss was more rugged... But somehow... Better... I finished the kiss and began to ask "Can I..." But he quickly finished my question by saying "Feel my wings?" smiling as he spoke. I lightly chuckled "Dah" and felt the magnificent stone beauties... "Can I... stay here for tonight... With you?" Matthew nervously asked, keeping his cute smile present. I happily replied "Dah!" But what he asked next was much more exciting: He spoke nervously again "Please could you... Help me... Undress?" Returning to his human form after he asked. I also returned to my human form and replied by slowly, lifting at the bottom of his dark blue tank top. "Is that 'Dah' then?" He jokingly asked as I lifted the tight tank top over his head and out of his arms. I laughed at his mild humour and took the chance to look at his bare upper half for the first time... He was better than I imagined... His abs were a sight... His body was... Beautiful. "You workout?" I questioned, fully aware of his... 'Slacking' nature. "I'll have you know that flying with stone wings is an intense workout!" He said, again making me laugh! Next I unbuttoned his jeans. He whimpered in glee which was cute and made me softly laugh, before leaning down to pull take off the intensely tight clothing. The jeans had done a very surprising good job at concealing quite a bulge... but the underwear wasn't so great at this job. I took off the jeans, the socks and looked up to ask for permission with the next certain piece of clothing. However, he commanded me to "Wait" and pulled me back to my feet. Next, he cunningly pulled at my sweatpants, and began to tug them down. My erection, if not already clear, was now practically trying to escape, showing a large bulge in my boxers... Next he stood up. He looked into my blue eyes with those beautiful brown ones. Then he pulled a sly grin, asking "Shall we?"

The answer was obvious. "Dah!" I said with joy, picking the gargoyle like man into my arms, and carrying him to the bed for the next best twenty minutes of my life...


End file.
